Date With Bridget
by JenD16
Summary: And when you get a date with Bridget make sure the tank is full, on second thought forget it that one turns out kinda cool"- Letter To Me by Brad Paisley. What if the Bridget in the song is Bridget Hennessy. What happened on that date? Read and find out


**"And when you get a date with Bridget make sure the tank is full, on second thought forget it that one turns out kinda cool" -'Letter To Me' by Brad Paisley. I don't own the characters or the song.**

Brad knocked on the Hennessy's door and waited nervously for someone to open the door. He was going on a date with Bridget, and he knew her dad was overprotective of her. The door opened and there stood Bridget's dad, Paul Hennessy.

"Hello sir." Brad stuttered out.

"Don't put on a polite act for me, you boys are all alike." Paul replied, staring him down.

"Paul, leave the young man alone." Cate said, coming up behind Paul.

Cate pushed Paul out of the way and extened her hand to Brad, and Brad shook her hand.

"Please come in, Bridget should be right down." Cate told him.

"Thank you Mrs. Hennessy." Brad replied, coming into the house.

Brad shut the door behind him and stood in the entry way. Paul made his way back over to Brad, and started staring at him again.

"So Brad, what are your plans for the night?" Paul asked him.

"We are going to go to the movies and then to a late dinner, sir." Brad answered, obviously intimitated by Paul.

"How late do you think you are keeping my daughter out?"

"Uh... well..."

"Paul, quit intimitating him. Brad, how is 11? Will you have enough time?" Cate jumped in to save Brad.

"Yes that will be enough time, thank you Mrs. Hennessy.

"Hi Brad." Bridget said, walking down the stairs, and to him.

"Hey Bridget, all set to go?" Brad asked.

"Yep. Bye dad, bye mom."

"Have fun you two." Cate said, as they walked out the door.

"Cate, I can't believe you told him they could stay out till 11. It is already 7, and 4 hours together is too long of a time for Bridget to be with a guy." Paul started fretting.

"Stop it Paul, everything will be fine." Cate told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look like very nice tonight Bridget." Brad told her, holding the car door for her.

"Thanks Brad." Bridget said, getting into the car.

Brad walked back to the driver's side and got into the car. He put the keys in the ignition and they pulled out of the driveway.

"Was my dad giving you the third degree?" Briget asked.

"Yeah he was." Brad answered.

"I'm so sorry, he is like that with all the guys I go out with, same with Kerry's guys too." Bridget apologized for her father.

"It's okay, I'm just glad that I am out with you." he was much less nervous now that he was away from Paul.

"Awe, you're so sweet." Bridget blew him a kiss.

"So, I was thinking of taking you to the Italian resturant after the movie, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, that will be perfect, I love Italian."

They got to the movie theatre just in time to catch the 7:15 airing of the movie. The movie ended around 9, and they headed off to the resturant. They had only been driving for ten minutes when Brad's car started making a weird noise and then just stalled.

"What happened to the car?" Bridget asked.

"I'm not sure, let me get out and check." Brad answered.

Brad got out of the car and popped the hood. He looked under the hood for two minutes and came back into the car.

"Well, I can't find anything wrong with it." Brad told her.

"I think I know what it is, we're on empty." Bridget said, pointing to the gas gauge.

"Oh, I'm an idiot! I forgot to fill up the tank!" Brad exclaimed.

"I can't believe this, now we are stuck." Bridget was acting like this was the end of the world.

"It's okay, I'll just call a tow and my dad can come pick us up." Brad quickly tried to calm her down.

"But that would end out date and I really don't want it to end. I have a better idea." Bridget said in a seductive tone.

"And what is that?" Brad asked leaning in towards her.

"We call a tow and then me and you go on a little adventure. I know a club that is only a few minutes away and we could so walk to it." Bridget told him and batted her eyelashes.

"I like your plan so much better." Brad agreed.

Brad called the tow and waited until the tow got there. They told the guy that they already had a ride coming, so as soon as the tow left, they took off.

"How are we gonna get into this club?" Brad asked.

They arrived at the club and Brad noticed it was a 21 and older club.

"Please tell me you have a fake ID." Bridget pleaded, taking out her own fake ID.

"As a matter of a fact, I do." Brad answered, taking out his own.

"What's your name?" Brad asked her.

"Lacey age 22, what about you?"

"Vic age 24."

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Bridget exclaimed.

They got to the security, showed them their ID's and were let in. The music was blarring some dance tunes, there were people on the dance floor and at the bar.

"Let's go to the bar, and get something to drink." Brad suggested.

They headed to the bar and both got a soda because they didn't want their parents to know what they did.

"Let's go dance!" Bridget exclaimed, after they had finished their sodas.

They headed onto the dance floor and started dancing together to the fast song that was playing. They had been dancing for half an hour when a girl bumped into Bridget.

"Hey watch where yo... Jenna!" Bridget recognized one of her class mates

"Bridget, what are you doing here?" Jenna asked her.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I wasn't here and neither were you." Bridget went into panic mode.

"Okay, deal." Jenna agreed, and walked away.

"Is she gonna keep the secret?" Brad asked, instantly afraid of what Paul would do if he found out.

"Yeah, she'll keep the secret, but lets leave incase we fun into someone else we know."

The both headed out of the club, carefully hiding their faces.

"So, now where should we go?" Bridget asked.

"Let's go get some food, I'm hungry." Brad decided.

They walked to the nearest resturant, which happened to be a burger joint.

"You go get a table, and I'll get us some burgers." Brad told Bridget.

"Turkey burger, please."

Bridget went and grabbed a table for two and Brad went and ordered the food.

"One turkey burger for the lady." Brad set her burger in front of her.

"Why thank you." Bridget replied.

"Where shall we go after here?" Bridget asked.

"It is quarter after 10, we don't have much time to go anywhere else." Brad answered, dissapointed.

"Well, I could always be late." Bridget suggested, batting her eyleashes again.

"No, you're father will hunt me down." Brad told her.

"Fine." Bridget started pouting.

"We tell out parents that we did exactly as planned and I will tell mine that my car broke down after I already dropped you off." Brad told Bridget to make sure they covered themselves.

"I am having such a great date with you. I hope we can go out again." Bridget told him.

"I hope so too." Brad leaned over and kissed her.

They went to eating their burgers, and having light conversations.

"Attention guests, it is ten-thirty and time for karaoke." a guy from the stage announced.

"Do we have anyone who wants to come up and give it a shot?" the guy asked.

"We do!" Bridget jumped up, pulling Brad with her.

"alright you two, come on."

Brad and Bridget walked over to the stage.

"I can't believe you volunteered us to do this." Brad said.

"It'll be fun." Bridget told him.

"What are your names?"

"Brad and Bridget"

"And what song are you two going to sing?"

"'I Run To You' by Lady Antebellum"

"Here is Brad and Bridget singing 'I Run To You' by Lady Antebellum."

The music started and they both sang their respective parts. They both did an amazing job and the audience gave them a huge round of applause. They both took a bow and went back to their seats.

"See, that was great!" Bridget was ecstatic.

"Yeah, but we should really be going, we only have twenty minutes to make it back to your house." Brad told her.

"Oh crap, lets go."

Both of them headed out of the resturant and started on their way to Bridget's house.

"How long will it take us to walk to your house?" Brad asked, very afraid of Paul's wrath.

"We can make it in time if we run." Bridget said.

Brad looked at Bridget and then grabbed her hand and they took of running. Bridget was laughing the whole time and Brad was smiling at her. They got into her driveway at exactly 10:57. They walked up to the porch, and just stared at each other. Brad leaned in a gave her a very passionate kiss.

"This was an amazing date, I look forward to our next one." Bridget said.

"Same here." Brad replied.

Bridget waved goodbye and walked through the front door.

"How was your date, Beach?" Paul asked her.

"It was amazing." Bridget sighed.

"And he got you home by 11." Paul was very happy about that.

"I am going to bed, night dad." Bridget headed up to her room in hopes to dream about the date she was just on.


End file.
